Fire Emblem Awakening x Xenoblade Chronicles
by Lucina The Falchion Fighter
Summary: Pendant la nuit, Lucina se réveille en sueurs en pensant au futur dans lequel le chao règne. Plus tard dans la matiné Sumia entre en trombes dans la salle d'entraînement. Après quelques minutes de conversations, Sumia se révèle être la nouvelle duchesse de Plegia et menace de tuer des membres de l'armée des veilleurs. Cependant les autres membre vont avoir une rencontre improbable.


**_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, voici comme je l'annonçait hier, le crossover entre Fire Emblem Awakening et Xenoblade Chronicles. Ce premier chapitre se consacre entièrement à Fire Emblem Awakening et va s'en suivre au cours des chapitres l'apparition de Shulk et de Fiora. J'espère que cela vous plaira et si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me les poser, j'essaierai de répondre le plus tôt possible! :D sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D ^_^_**

 **Fire Emblem Awakening x Xenoblade Chronicles.**

Lucina se réveilla en sursauts, le coeur battant la chamade, le front en sueur et essoufflée. Il n'était que 03h00 du matin. Chrom ronflait à l'autre bout de la chambre dos à Lucina. Elle épongea son front avec le dos de sa main gauche. Elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil, mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller Chrom, qui quelques heures plus tôt avait terrassé un dragon dans le fond d'une vallée à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de leur ville. Lucina tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre qui menait sur le campus des veilleurs pour calmer son souffle. Soudain elle entendit Chrom gémir, puis il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Par crainte, elle fit semblant de se rendormir aussitôt en se retournant dos à Chrom, en soulevant la couverture par dessus sa tête et en contrôlant sa respiration. Chrom avait tout de suite remarqué son mauvais jeux d'actrice. Lucina ne voulait pas déranger son père avec ses angoisses. Chrom, un peu dans les vapes, se leva de son lit, sa gratta le derrière de la tête et s'approcha du lit où Lucina "dormait". Il s'assit près de ses jambes et souleva le bout de couverture qui couvrait sa tête.

Les yeux mi-clos, il bailla.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lucina?"

Il n'était pas inquiet pour elle, mais il n'aimait pas la voir dans tous ses états. Lucina ouvrit les yeux et se leva et s'assit. Son regard vint chercher celui de son père. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, pour lui affirmer que tout va bien.

Le front perlé de sueurs, elle prit, timidement, la parole.

"J'ai encore rêvé au future..."

Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire, elle se sentait coupable de refaire le même rêve encore et encore.

Chrom Soupira.

"Lucina, écoute-moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire nous avons vaincu Grima. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur je suis là pour te protéger."

Il esquissa un petit sourire et serra Lucina dans ses bras. Celle-ci était rouge de gêne. Sentant l'inconfort de sa fille, il arrêta immédiatement son étreinte.

"D-désolé, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas bien plus âgé que toi ha ha."

Il avait encore du mal à s'y habituer, Lucina était sa fille de 16 ans celle qu'il devait avoir avec Sumia dans le future. Lucina secoua la tête signifiant que ce n'était pas important Puis elle regarda Chrom.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller je sais que tu dois être fatigué..."

Il bailla à nouveau.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça le plus important c'est toi."

Il passa sa main sur le front de Lucina tout en déplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux et lui décrocha un sourire réconfortant.

"Je ne veux pas devenir un fardeaux pour toi ni personne..."

Chrom soupira un peu embêté par l'attitude de sa fille.

"Lucina...Regarde-moi..."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Tu n'es un fardeaux pour personne. Je suis ton père et je me fais un devoir de t'éduquer comme le ferait un bon père. Sumia serait d'accord avec moi. On doit seulement s'adapter."

Chrom pencha sa tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lucina avait les larmes aux yeux. Son père avait raison, elle était venu du future en étant une jeune femme forte, mais la mort des gens auxquels elle s'était attachée l'avait bouleversé. Chrom la prit dans ses bras et senti les larmes de Lucina couler sur son épaule.

"Papa..."

Chrom regarda vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

"Je suis là ne l'oublie pas''

Chrom venait tout juste de remarquer que Lucina s'était endormie contre son épaule. Il la laissa tomber délicatement sur son lit, replaça la couverture sur ses épaules puis se leva sans faire de bruit. Il retourna ensuite dans son lit, mais ne trouva plus le sommeil. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il regarda le plafond en plâtre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fermèrent.

 **05h00 AM**

Comme à tous les jours, le coq du campus fit son chant à 05h00 à l'aurore. Chrom était du genre très matinal, mais ce matin, il voulait rester au lit pour reprendre les heures de sommeil qu'il avait manqué. Lucina quant à elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et s'étira en gémissant. Sa conversation avec son père l'avait beaucoup aidé à alléger ses angoisses. Elle pensa à son père dans le futur. Il était certes plus vieux, mais son sens du récomfort était le même. Soudain Chrom se leva encore le visage endormi. Lucina avait les mêmes habitudes que son père. Tous les deux devait s'étirer le matin de la même façon: le bras droit plié derrière la tête et la main gauche tirait sur l'avant bras près du coude.

Assise à la table, Lucina leva la tête vers Chrom. qui s'assit sur la chaise devant elle.  
''Quel est le plan de match aujourd'hui?''

Tout en envalant sa rotie Chrom dit:  
'' Pour commencer, un petit entraînement pourrait être sympa qu'est-ce que tu en pense?''

Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, Lucina accepta d'un signe de la tête.  
''Je vais me préparer de ce pas alors.''

Lucina se leva et partit immédiatement enfiler ses vêtements d'entraînements. Chrom se leva à son tour, enfila un plastron et des jambières. La demoiselle aux cheveux bleus foncés avait déjà commencé ses échauffements et ses techniques de bases avec la falchion. Lucina se rappellait des exercises que Chrom lui avait montré. Il lui avait d'ailleurs enseigné qu'elle devait s'échauffer, au moins 15 minutes, avant d'entreprendre de vrais entraînements de combats pour ne pas se froisser un muscle.

Chrom jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Lucina.  
''Comment t'en sors-tu?''

Lucina positionna son épée de bois sur son épaule et plaça sa main contre sa hanche. Éssouflée elle enchaîna.  
''Tout...va bien...''

Chrom alla chercher une seconde épée et commença lui aussi ses échauffements. Après 15 minutes, Chrom et Lucina se mit face à face. Lucina fut la première à prononcer ses mots.  
''Père, vas-tu m'apprendre une nouvelle technique? J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.''

Chrom soupira un peu enbêté par la demande de sa fille. Il lui avait déjà tout apprit.  
''Tu as déjà tout appris, je ne peux pas t'enseigner davantage de techniques désolé Lucina...''

Lucina s'entêtait à vouloir en apprendre plus. Elle était persuadée que malgré toutes les techniques apprises de son père il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Juste au momen où Lucina allait répliquer, Sumia entra en trompe dans la salle de d'entraînement, le souffle court. Lucina se précipita près de Sumia pour l'aider à se reprendre sa respiration. Lucina demanda ce qui pouvait bien épuiser Sumia comme cela.  
''Mère que ce passe t-il?''

Sumia parvint à contrôler sa respiration et questionna Chrom et Lucina.  
''Avez-vous vu Lissa aujourd'hui?''

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Chrom.  
''Elle est partie avec Sully et Owain.'' [quel drôle de trio]

Sumia leva les sourcils ne semblant pas comprendre ce que Chrom voulait lui dire.  
''J'aimerais que tu m'expliques Chrom où exactement?''

Un malaise planait dans l'air. Chrom avait omit de dire à son épouse [Sumia] que Lissa était partie en direction de l'arbre de Mila. L'anniversaire de Sumia approchait et Lissa voulait absolument lui offrir un cadeau digne de son calibre. Ses joues devinrent rougeâtres puis il se gratta l'arrière de la tête ne sachant plus quoi dire. Lucina lui vint en aide et rétorqua.  
''Sully, Owain et Lissa sont partis à la recherche d'un nouveau matériel pour les armes de nos troupes.''

Sumia ne semblait pas en croire un mot. Soudain Chrom essaya de sauver la situation en lui demandant pourquoi voulait-elle absolument savoir où était Lissa.  
''Pourquoi veux-tu tant savoir où Lissa se trouve, tu as une urgence?''

Sumia croisa les bras et répondit.  
''Lissa devait venir avec moi à Plegia.''

Les pupilles de Chrom rétrécirent, pourquoi Sumia devait-elle aller à Plegia? Soudain Lucina vu claire dans les paroles de Sumia. D'un ton menaçant, elle brandit son épée en bois.  
''Qui es-tu? Tu n'es pas mère...''

Sumia indignée par les propos de sa propre fille rétorqua.  
''L-Lucina?! Je t'en pris crois-moi.''

Chrom leva son bras devant l'épée de Lucina afin qu'elle baisse son arme et s'interposa.  
''Sumia, je suis dans l'impossibilité de te laisser aller là-bas. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.''

Sur ses paroles, Chrom posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sumia. Au contact de son armure, Chrom senti son corps faiblir. Il perdit connaissance et s'écroula au sol. Lucina se mit en garde tout en regardant Sumia. Celle-ci se dématérialisa et prit la forme d'une femme aux cheveux blancs et au visage tatoué de marques violacées. La femme marcha d'un pas lent même presque hypnotisant. Les sourcils froncés, Lucina regarda l'étrange d'un air horrifié.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon père?!"

La femme regarda Chrom effondré au sol et prit la parole.

"Je m'appelle Aelyss, je suis duchesse de Plegia. Ha ha ha, ne t'en fais pas ton père n'est qu'endormit. Au moment où nous discutons, Owain, Sully et Lissa sont déjà à notre mercie...Pour Sumia, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que nous lui avons fait."

Furieuse Lucina se rua sur Aelyss munit de son épée de bois. Juste au moment où Lucina atteigna la duchesse de Plegia, celle-ci disparu dans un nuage de poussière noire et sa voix fit écho.

"Ha ha ha, tu crois qu'une simple épée en bois pourrait m'égratigner? Misérable petite sotte."

Lucina laissa tomber l'épée et couru jusqu'à son père, qui commençait à peine à se réveiller.

"Père! Est-ce que ça va?"

Chrom s'assit et plaqua sa main contre son front. Un peu étourdie, il demanda ce qui c'était passé. Ébranlée, Lucina lui expliqua ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

"Notre royaume cours un grand danger..."

De peine et de misère, Chrom parvint à se lever. La peau de Chrom semblait plus chaude que d'habitude. Son regard exprimait la colère. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de perdre, une camarade, sa soeur, son neveu ou encore sa femme. Chrom regarda Lucina.

"Cette femme a violé le traité de paix. Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts..."

Chrom et Lucina allèrent tous les deux enfiler leurs vêtements usuels puis sortirent les armes. Chrom et Lucina étaient devant la porte de leur maison. Chrom regarda Lucina droit dans les yeux et lui demanda d'aller réveiller les autres.  
''Lucina, je veux que tu ailles réveiller Robin, Frederick et Cordelia. Je m'occupe d'aller voir Lon'qu, Gaius et Stahl.''

Lucina hocha la tête et répondit: «Entendu père j'y vais tout de suite.»

Lucina se dirigea tout droit vers la petite chaumière où Robin résidait. Comme à son habitude, le jeune tacticien dormait encore. Lucina cogna et attendit quelques instants avant d'être accueilli par un jeune homme fatigué baillant la main au visage. Robin fut surpris de voir Lucina sur le pas de sa porte. Celle-ci n'était pas complètement ouverte Robin bloquait l'entrée avec son bras. Sorti des vapes, Robin prit la parole.  
''Lucina? Que fais-tu ici si tôt le matin?''

Lucina les bras croisés demanda à robin si elle pouvait entrer.  
''Puis-je entrer?''

Les joues de Robin rougirent légèrement puis il la laissa entrer. L'intérieur de la chaumière de Robin était modeste, mais sans plus. Une table en bois rectangulaire et des piles de tomes prenaient le tiers de la cuisine, qui était la pièce principale. Un petit lustre en verre de couleur orange était suspendu au dessus de la table. Robin enfila immédiatement sa veste dorée par-dessus sa camisole grise pâle. Il tira une chaise près de Lucina et posa les bras contre le dossier de la chaise. Robin demanda ce qui pouvait amener Lucina chez lui tôt comme ça.  
''Que ce passe-t'il Lucina?''

Lucina se racla la gorge et prit la parole.  
''Je vais faire vite. Owain, Sully, Lissa et Sumia courent tous un grand danger. Une femme de Plégia prénommée Aelyss s'est fait passer pour mère et si nous ne faisons rien, je crains le pire pour leurs vies, notre sécurité ou encore pire notre royaume...''

Les pupilles minuscules et la bouche grande ouverte, Robin rétorqua.  
''Non... Ce n'est pas possible...''

Lucina renchérit.  
''Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de partir à leurs recherches en direction de l'arbre Mila.''

Robin se leva d'un bond et regarda Lucina.  
''On a plus de temps à perdre.''

Lucina se leva aussi puis elle marcha vers la porte.  
''Je vais réveiller les autres, nous allons t'attendre au centre du camp.''

Dos à Lucina, Robin enfila sa tunique de tacticien et prépara le stricte minimum, car un chargement trop lourd pouvait devenir une source de ralentissement au sein du groupe. Trois chaumières plus loin, Lucina cogna à la porte de Frédérick. Celui-ci étant déjà réveillé ouvrit la porte à Lucina. À son tour, il fut surpris de voir la jeune demoiselle cogner à sa porte si tôt.  
''Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle?''

Lucina leva la tête pour atteindre son interlocuteur.  
''Owain, Sully, Lissa et mère courent tous un grand danger. La duchesse de Plégia s'est introduite dans le camp sous la forme de mère. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour partir à leurs recherches."

Le regarde sévère de Lucina en disait long sur leur situation. Sans en demander plus, Frédérick alla préparer son équipement et signala à Lucina qu'il allait être au centre du camp d'ici 10 minutes. Lucina se dépêcha et courus jusqu'à la petite chaumière de Cordelia parsemée de petits pots de fleurs. Lucina cogna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en attendant que la demoiselle lui ouvre le porte. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Cordelia déverrouilla la porte et regarda en jaquette de nuit blanche. La manche courte de son épaule gauche glissait sur son bras. Cordelia bailla un coup et cligna des yeux avant de sortir des vapes. Gênée par son manque de politesse, Cordelia se redressa droite comme une barre. Celle-ci balbutia puis reprit toute son assurance.  
''Que me vaut votre visite princesse?''

Un peu surprise de voir Lucina aux petits heures de l'aube, Cordelia fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Lucina se redressa et regarda droit dans les yeux de Cordelia.

''Ce matin, une mystérieuse femme de Plégia a prit l'apparence de Sumia et nous a informée qu'Owain, Sully, Lissa et mère étaient en danger. Nous n'avons pas d'autre information, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. C'est donc pourquoi je te demande de nous aider à les retrouver.''

Cordelia mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une mauvaise nouvelle comme celle-là. Celle-ci fit un salut militaire et rétorqua avec détermination:  
''Je ne laisserai personne toucher à un seul cheveux de Sumia et des autres! Je serai au centre du camp d'ici 5 minutes!''

Sans même pouvoir glisser un mot, Cordelia plaqua la porte et alla préparer ses choses. Lucina se dit à elle-même: _Je comprends pourquoi les autres la croit supérieure, elle semble vouloir être si parfaite... Je me demande à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de sa chaumière._

Lucina parti en direction du centre du camps où Lon'qu, avec ses bagages, était debout et attendait. Sachant que Lon'qu avait encore une certaine crainte envers les femmes, elle décida d'aller lui dire bonjours. Elle s'approcha doucement voyant déjà que celui-ci avait le teint plus rosé.  
''Bonjour Lon'qu.''

Lon'qu détourna légèrement le regard et croisa ses bras sur son torse.  
''B-bon matin...princesse...''

Un peu mal à l'aise, Lucina détourna elle aussi le regard et aperçu Stahl, Frédérick, Gaius, Cordélia, Robin ainsi que Chrom avec leurs effets. Chrom et Lucina se placèrent devant les veilleurs. Chrom tint à s'excuser pour le réveille chez certains de leurs camarades puis prit la parole de façon définitive.  
''Malgré les circonstances, nous avons besoin de votre aide afin de sauver ma petite sœur, mon épouse, Sully et mon neveu... Je sais que la situation semble un peu étrange, mais malheureusement nous d'avons pas d'autre informations, mais j'ai la nette impression que quelque chose de bien pire se prépare.''

Lon'qu fronça les sourcils et demanda à Chrom ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser cela.  
''Tu penses que les Plégiens prépare un sale coup?''

Chrom baissa légèrement les yeux puis prit la parole d'un ton grave.  
''La Duchesse a violé le traité de paix, en s'introduisant par infraction et en usurpant l'identité de Sumia, donc nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Nous devons partir à leurs recherches.''

Robin décida d'intervenir et de proposer la stratégie qu'il venait tout juste de préparer. Il se racla la gorge puis commença.  
''Pendant que je me préparais, j'ai élaboré une stratégie de déplacements. Comme nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer pendant notre route, je propose de nous arrêter à tous le heures. De ce fait je pourrai établir une nouvelle stratégie selon notre situation.''

Chrom attendit que Robin termine sa phrase avant d'acquiescer sa proposition.  
''C'est une très bonne idée, nous ne pouvons pas négliger en mal notre santé et un peu de repos sera le mieux pour nous tous-''

Gaius coupa Chrom et pencha sa tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir Robin, Chrom et Lucina en même temps.  
''Je vois le point, mais vous oubliez tous deux choses... Primo, il nous faut une stratégie de combat et secondo si vous me fournissez en bonbons je suis votre homme.''

À peine que Gaius termine de parler, Robin soupira et reprit où il en était quelques instant avant.  
''J'allais justement vous faire part de ma stratégie de combat. C'est très simple, Lon'qu et Frederick seront en première ligne. Ils seront assistés par Chrom et Lucina, qui seront en deuxième ligne. Ensuite Gaius et moi assisterons Cordelia et Stahl en troisième ligne. D'autres suggestions?''

Personne ne s'opposa à la stratégie décrite par Robin. Chrom reprit la parole.  
''Je crois que nos rôles sont clairs et je tiens à la préciser nous ne laisserons personne derrière nous. L'esprit d'équipe et l'esprit de confiance sont très importantes.''

Tous en cœur chacun des combattants acquiescèrent: ''Comprit.'' (Lon'qu), ''Oui m'sieur!'' (Stahl), ''Entendu Prince.'' (Frederick), ''Ouaip.'' (Gaius), ''Bien sûr, Chef!'' (Cordélia), ''Entendu!'' (Robin).

Chrom laissa Lucina prendre les devants avec la troupe, tandis qu'il verrouilla le portail du camp des veilleurs derrière lui.


End file.
